La Reina y el Matarreyes
by Karmele
Summary: SPOLIER FESTÍN CUERVOS. La Reina Daenerys Targaryen ha llegado a Poniente, y en plena guerra tiene un encuentro con Jaime Lannister. Oneshot.


Disclamer: los personajes pertenecen a George. R. R. Martin

Spoilers Festín de Cuervos.

* * *

**La Reina y el Matarreyes**

Jamie Lannister, Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, de blanco de los pies a la cabeza, estaba de pie frente a su campamento. Se habían instalado en la Colina Alta de Aegon frente al Desembarco del Rey tras la llegada del ejército de Daenerys Targaryen, que habían acampado frente a ellos a tan solo cien millas.

Su llegada fue inesperada y aunque todos habían oído hablar de las hazañas de Daenerys, madre de dragones, y a muchos de ellos aun les costaban creer que los dragones hubieran vuelto.

Hacía cuatro años, Daenerys Targaryen había llegado a Poniente con su inmenso ejército, sus temibles inmaculados y sus tres dragones. Se nombró a si misma reina legítima de los Siete Reinos y se lanzó a la invasión. A los dos años ya había conquistado los Seis Reinos, faltaba por caer la Fortaleza Roja.

Jaime Lannister subió al punto más alto de la Colina Alta de Aegon y desde allí observó el campamento de Daenerys. Apretó los dedos en torno a al puño de las espada, nunca podría esgrimirla pero si sostenerla. Se tocó el muñón, le dolía la mano ausente. Casi tenia gracia, sentía más ahora la mano perdida. Frunció el ceño preocupado.

Eran muchos. Sabía que iban a ser incapaces de resistir el ataque de los inmaculados y de los tres dragones.

Suspiró y dio media vuelta hacia su campamento.

* * *

- Mi reina – la llamó Aggo, uno de sus jinetes de sangre – ha venido un mensajero de Desembarco del Rey.

Danny se giró y vio a un soldado que llevaba la capa de la Casa Lannister. Le miro con frialdad y le instó a que hablara. El soldado le entregó el mensaje: Jaime Lannister deseaba entrevistarse con Daenerys. Cuando terminó, la reina Daenerys se volvió para ver Desembarco del Rey pasó así medio minuto de silencio intenso cuando finalmente le dijo fríamente:

- Dile a Matarreyes que iré a la entrevista.

Cuando el soldado se marchó dejando sola a Daenerys observando pensativa el ejército de Jaime Lannister, Aggo su jinete de sangre se acercó a su reina, le dijo:

- Puede ser una trampa. No vayas. Ya iré yo.

Danny le tranquilizó:

- Tranquilo sangre de mi sangre, iré con Viserion, él me protegerá.

En ese momento, el dragón oyó como decían su nombre, lanzó un gruñido de impaciencia y Danny se acercó a él para acariciarlo.

* * *

Los soldados vieron alejarse a Jaime Lannister, su Lord Comandante de la Guardia Real, a caballo, un garañón marrón. Al mismo tiempo, desde el otro lado de la colina Daenerys Targaryen, a lomos de un corcel blanco como la nieve y con largas crines al viento y solamente acompañada con uno de sus dragones, Viserion, avanzaba despacio.

Los dos llegaron junto a los pies de la colina. Estaban a unos cien metros de distancia. Jaime Lannister desmontó del caballo y empezó a andar hasta que apenas se encontraba a veinte pasos de Daenerys.

Danny, tras desmontar, había avanzado con una calma fría pero a medida que veía como el Matarreyes se acercaba, sus músculos se tensaron.

Por fin se encontraban cara a cara.

Jaime miró con detenimiento y en silencio a Daenerys. Era hermosa, incluso más que Cersei. Su piel tostada contrastaba con su larga y hermosa cabellera plateada, ojos de un intenso color violeta. Daenerys Targaryen de la Tormenta, Madre de Dragones, Khaleesi, Conquistadora y, porque no admitir de una buena vez, Legítima Reina de los Siete Reinos.

La historia se repite.

Otra guerra con los Targaryen.

Danny observó con detenimiento las facciones de Jaime Lannister, era el rosto de un guerrero maduro, y pudo ver en su mirada un cierto cansancio.

- Daenerys Targaryen – saludó Jaime e hizó una reverencia cortés.

- Soy Reina Daenerys Targaryen – la interrumpió con desprecio. La reina no estaba nada satisfecha de recibir al Matarreyes.

- ¿Otra reina? ¿Cuántos hay? Ya he perdido la cuenta. – le dedicó una sonrisa insolente.

- ¿Os estáis burlando? - Danny lo observó con los ojos encendidos.

Jamie Lannister ignoró la pregunta y se estiró par ver mejor al dragón que se encontraba detrás de Danny.

- Así que es cierto – murmuró – existen los dragones. – con una exagerada educación le pidió a la reina: - ¿puedo tocarlo?

Daenerys retrocedió un paso. – No – la reina se puso tensa – no permitiré que lo toquéis – su voz estaba cargada de furia pero Jaime percibió el miedo en sus ojos.

"Me teme, aunque sea manco y no soy rival para ella, mucho menos con su dragón" pensó Jaime. Suspiró:

- Te ofrezco un pacto de paz, no tenemos porque luchar hoy. Desembarco del Rey está dispuesto a reconocer tu dominio de los Seis Reinos – lo cual no era nada cierto las palabras de Jaime puesto que el consejo le había ordenado eliminar a la traidora Daenerys, esas fueron las órdenes concretas pero Jaime no iba cumplirlo, ya que, por supuesto, el consejo no tenía ni idea de guerra, él sabía que esa guerra ya la tenía perdida – a cambio solo te pido que te retires…

Sorprendemente, Jaime Lannister estaba cansado de luchar.

- No - dijo ella, con decisión. – quiero tu cabeza calvada en una pica.

- Pierdo la mano y tú quieres mi cabeza, los dioses son generosos conmigo – añadió con ironía - ¿tanto vale mi cabeza? ¿Puedo saber para que la quieres?

- Tú mataste a mi padre – su voz estaba cargada de odio. Y razón no le faltaba.

- No puedes culparme de la muerte de tu querido Aerys, el Rey Loco, estábamos en guerra como lo estamos ahora.

- Matarreyes – le cortó en seco Danny con una voz impermutable – no te atrevas a insultar a mi padre, ni te atrevas a decir que aquello fue una guerra, fue una traición – le amenazó - fuiste un cobarde al matar a mi padre por la espalda. – escupió las palabras cargadas de veneno.

- Tenéis la lengua muy viperina para ser reina – Jaime hizo una mueca al escuchar como ella le había llamado matarreyes – no te gustará el Trono de Hierro, es demasiado duro e incómodo – dijo con burla.

- Puedo perdonar al traidor Tommen si se arrodilla ante mi y me ofrece lealtad, sé que es solo un niño, no soy tan cruel – contestó Danny con voz cansada - pero debes entender que quiero tu cabeza por justicia a mi familia, la tuya, la de tu hermano Tyrion y la de tu hermana Cersei.

Jamie sonrió con aire agotado mientras negaba con la cabeza despacio, no iba permitir que decapitara a su hermano Tyrion ni a su hermana Cersei, a él no le importaba morir luchando no tenía miedo. Puede que Jaime estuviera cansado de luchar pero jamás se dejaría atrapar otra vez por el enemigo y mucho menos morir decapitado. No quiere morir como un perro apelado, eso nunca.

- Me temo Targaryen que eso no va a ser posible – respondió Jaime con paciencia - Creo que esta entrevista ya no tiene mucho sentido.

Dio media vuelta, se aproximó a su caballo, montó de un salto con una agilidad sorprendente y salió disparado de regreso a su campamento.

* * *

Al día siguiente Daenerys Targaryen tomó Desembarco del Rey, perdonó a Tommen, también perdonó a Cersei y a Tyrion, pero ellos dos pasarán el resto de sus tristes vidas en las oscuras mazmorras de Desembarco del Rey.

Cuando Danny se sentó en el trono del Hierro, se sintió incomoda, se acordó de Matarreyes y preguntó a sus guerreros que fue de él. Encontraron a Jaime Lannister muerto con la espada en la mano y una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

_Siempre me he imaginado un encuentro entre ellos dos._

_Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer_

_Besitos_

_Karmele_


End file.
